


Double Drabble: Scarring.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen, How Aral Vorkosigan Got His Scar, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, Time Period: Reign of Yuri Vorbarra, Time Period: Yuri Vorbarra's Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He had an old faded L-shaped scar, Cordelia noticed, on the left side of his chin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Scarring.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Aral, the scar on his face_

He's always had it. He doesn't remember how he got it; he was too young.

His mother used to say, you slipped on some driftwood and cut your face on the native grass, so don't go out without shoes on, you'll hurt yourself.

His uncle laughed when he asked, said it was nothing, ignore it, it gives you character.

His brother burst into tears when Aral asked him. He said, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I didn't see you were there. And then his sister said, don't be stupid, it was never your fault, and then they started arguing and they never settled the argument before they were all dead.

Aral doesn't care anymore. He's always had it and he'll go on always having it. There are more things he needs to worry about, all on top of each other, piled up like logs, but Ezar Vorbarra, not _General_ , not like he used to be, but _Emperor_ , or, at least, the one who should be, looks at him strangely and says over his head, Piotr, what happened to his face?

Decades later, when Cordelia asks, Aral gives her the same answer his father does. "It doesn't matter."


End file.
